Some fun at the Burrow!
by Imjustbetterthanyou
Summary: Harry participates in some...err nightly activities at the burrow. Adult themes! hp/fd/hg/gw oneshot!


This will be a Harry/anyonehecanshag oneshot-do not read if you cant handle the lemons-im not sure how good i am a writing it. Here it goes!

Fleur and harry lemony goodness

by:Imjustbetterthanyou

Warning:lemons 

Harry's POV

I woke up and felt someones body pressed against mine. I figured she's a women judging by her tits pressing into my back. Boy that felt nice. I rolled over while searching my brain trying to remember who it was. And then I froze. Because there right next to me, in a bed, in all her naked glory, was none other than Fleur Delacour. And then the events of the night came crashing down on me. Also the fact that she wasn't the only one I shagged that night

It was evening at the burrow. Everyone was sitting in the family room. Fleur with Bill, Molly with Arthur, Fred with George (or is it George with Fred?),Ron with Hermione. I unfortunately had to sit with Ginny. They say she got over her crush on me. I don't buy it for a second. I see all the hungry looks she sends me when she thinks I'm not looking. I find it revolting. Everyone was engaged in their own various activities. Fleur and Bill participating in some kissing, Molly and Arthur holding hands and smiling, Fred and George whispering some devious prank, Ginny throwing me hungry looks and trying to catch my attention by opening the top buttons on her shirt revealing that she was wearing a black lacy bra and a nice cleavage. Mind you I still don't like her but that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy the show! She then got up and bent over. Her short skirt rode up revealing that she wasn't wearing any knickers. She stood up, bade everyone goodnight, and left. I shifted a little to hide my erection when i heard a crinkle of parchment. I discreetly opened it and it read:

Harry,

In about 3 minutes everyone is going to get extremely tired, walk up to there rooms and sleep like a rock for2 hours. If you want a casual shag come up to my room, and we can have some fun.

Ginny

"Casual sex", I thought, "those must be some of the best words to put together in the english language". Sure enough I looked up and saw everyone yawning. One by one they each excused themselves and went up to bed. Finally after 2 minutes Hermione couldn't fight the effects of whatever spell or potion Ginny put on them and bade me goodnight.

I waited five minutes to make sure everyone was sound asleep and went up to Ginny's room.

Whatever I expected Ginny's room to like, it definitely wasn't this. The lights were dim and there was a huge bed, about twice the size of a king size bed (would that be an emperor sized bed?). Sitting at the foot of the bed was Ginny, wearing nothing but the black lacy bra from earlier. Seeing me, she stood up and started kissing me. After she disposed of my shirt I started kissing lower and lower, earning me a throaty moan from Ginny. I took her boob in my mouth and started sucking it. I nipped at her perky nipples earning another moan. I decided that the bra, as sexy as it was, was just getting in the way. So I did the logical thing, I tore it off.

I guess Ginny decided it was her turn to take the lead because she gently pulled away from me and quickly pulled down my trousers and my boxers. Thats when she took my dick in her mouth. I couldn't help it, I groaned. Then she started sucking and bobbing her head up and down. After a little bit, I announced my climax with an "Im coming!". To my surprise, she kept on going and when i climaxed half a second later into her mouth, she swallowed. "You gotta love a girl who swallows", I thought.

Deciding I had enough of the blow-jobs and such, I pushed her onto the bed positioned myself over her entrance, and after getting a nod for the affirmative, i entered her.

I started out slow, just in case she was a virgin, but I wasn't surprised that i never felt the hymen. Both of us were groaning in pleasure. Ginny started to buck her hips so i got maximum penetration. After 5 minutes of quick thrusts and throaty moans, I felt Ginny's walls tighten around my cock as she climaxed. I climaxed a few thrusts after her, feeling the pleasure my orgasm gave me.

"That was fun", I sad through heavy breaths to Ginny, who was also panting. "Ya", was her simple response. Thats when we heard the door creek open. Both of them tensed, knowing whoever it was would get them in trouble.

"Ginny", I heard Hermione say, "Are you alright in there i thought i heard some groan..... Harry! What are you doing here! Did you have sex with Ginny?". I decided lying would get me no where, especially in the situation I found my self in. I shrugged and nodded. "Arry 'ad sex with Ginny?", I heard Fleur say in the background, "Well then its only fair we do as well!". My jaw dropped.

So in walked Fleur and Hermione, clothes falling as they made their way over to the bed. And lets just say the story ended for our young hero fucking Fleur, finger fucking Ginny, and licking Hermione's pussy. And lots of groaning.

The end!

A/N:Hope you enjoyed it, this is just something i whipped up tonight to celebrate my new account. Sorry about Fleur's accent. I know it sucks. I tried to have a Ginny/Harry story because i wanted a challenge and i normally dont like Harry/Ginny. Fleur and Hermione were just people i added in because Fleur is hot....and Hermione seems like the last person who would have casual sex like that. Read and Review!


End file.
